draconcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
DC's Seasons
DC has a vast range of Roleplay Seasons. There are 21 in total. This page is for rundowns of each one. Prologue Saga (Season 1/B) Protagonists: Drac, Foxy, Hanna, Grim, Minecraftian Force Order Antagonists: Fredius, Frooku, Brine, Drac, Zombie Federation Plot: The story begins. A prophecy drafts three child force-sensitives into the Minecraftian Force Order, and a massive galactic war breaks out. Fredius secretly manipulates Drac, hidden in plain sight, and the threatening Zombie Federation aids him by holding off the other force-sensitives. Grim, Grim Sr.'s son, also accompanies the mortals in their struggle to learn about them. Epilogue Saga (Season 2) Protagonists: Sploze, Foxy, Jack, Grim Antagonists: Fredius, Sinsidark/Drac Plot: After the fall of the Force Order, Sploze, Drac's prodigal son, chooses to right the wrongs along with Foxy, Grim, and his brother Jack. They are determined to bring Sinsidark back to the light side as Drac again. Real Beginning Saga (Season 3) Protagonists: Drac, Foxy, Grim, Charlotte Antagonists: "Colin" Plot: Grim sets out, along with his new siblings-in-arms, to live in a luxurious mansion. Meanwhile, the first-ever glimpse of a Meteor is seen in the evil Marauder Colin. Drac and Foxy are then hired by a girl named Charlotte to help with the construction of Aether City due to their force powers. Shadows' Saga (Season 4) Protagonists: Character Nugget, Drac, Foxy, Grim, Charlotte Antagonists: Blackout, Von Nebula Plot: Years of peace were enjoyed, but then Drac's inner evil was ejected: Blackout. The crew meet none other than the second glimpse of a meteor in a dog named Nugget. Blackout is fought with Nugget's command, and Von Nebula's army volunteers to help Blackout in the new war. Meteor Saga (Season 5) Protagonists: Drac, Foxy, Grim, Spring, Bonn, Charlotte Antagonists: Marenight Plot: A new foreign-reality threat (Marenight) passes through the 4th Wall, the only barrier between Exitum and Simulacrum. The aforementioned barrier must be destroyed by Characters to get help from the first five Meteors, who are the only ones capable of stopping Marenight. Foxy also happily reunites with his friends Bonn and Spring from way back before his relocation to the Orphanage. Animatronic Saga (Season 6) Protagonists: Springtrap, Foxy, Charlotte, Luke Antagonists: Corruption, Blackout Plot: Springtrap decides to enter the entertainment business world backed up by Foxy, but must take a mandatory animatronic school first. However, a mysterious villain called Corruption tries to stop their progress. It is revealed later on Blackout created Corruption through artificially creating and expelling Foxy's inner evil using his magic, resembling how he himself was born. Super Saiyan Saga (Season 7/S) Protagonists: August, Drac, Luke, Spring, Foxy, "Colin", Niccolo, Charlotte, Leni, Gods Antagonists: The Grox, Frieza Plot: Once Springtrap and Foxy pass the test/defeat Corruption a god arrives on the planet, sensing big potential from some inhabitants. The god's name is Leni, and he grants said inhabitants the secret to sublime powers in order to win prizes in the Omniversal Tournament, and, more importantly, to stop the universal emperor Frieza, whom even the gods could not win over. Both The Team and The Inhabitants band together to receive the divine abilities. Later on in the war, a pair of legendary Super Saiyans emerge to end Frieza's tyranny. Wrongu Saga (Season 8) Protagonists: Bonn, Foxy, Luke Antagonists: Shimmer Plot: Bonn and Foxy find several mysterious planets around the Wrongu sector that seem to have different elemental power emanating around them. Luke's curiosity places the trio into a test of strength and skill with a valuable reward. DC Universe Saga (Season 9) Protagonists: Crew Of The DC Universe Antagonists: Cosmos & His Homeworld Faction Plot: In their new ship, the heroes deem themselves the DC Universe crew and explore space yet again to find more interesting empires (inspired by season 7), cool planets (inspired by season 8), but were found by an aggressive unknown empire akin in power to even the Grox. Their Universe never seemed so dangerous until now. The latest Minecraftia transforming technology is applied to their ship, but they aren't ahead of the game quite yet. Imagination Saga (Season 10/C) Protagonists: Drac, Niccolo, Character Nugget, Srom, Grim, Foxy, August, Luke, Bonn, Springtrap, Noleivad, Charlotte Antagonists: Adulthood Armada, Core Cipher Plot: When the heroes return from their voyage, a threatening army called the Adulthood Armada lead by a "future meteor" named Dialogue has arrived and started terrorizing Minecraftia, threatening to remove all Imagination, which was revealed to actually be important. The crew fight Dialogue's forces and unfortunately, the war accidentally releases a fourth-dimensional monster originally kept as a last resort by the Armada called Core Cipher, which quickly causes the two sides to ally in order to take down Core and restore peace. Testing Saga (Season 11) Protagonists: Niccolo, Charlotte, Colon, Johden Antagonists: Imaginary Core Plot: Out on a mountain, the Humpasaurus species have reigned supreme! But the Adulthood Armada closes in, and a massive battle to extract imagination from the humpasauruses happens. Then, Imaginary Core tricks both sides after the skirmish, forces them to test inside his new lab, and a robot named Tip-Chip helps Niccolo free them, at a cost. Cryptic Vision Saga (Season 12) Protagonists: Colin, Dayton, Hannah, Nugget, Skye, Script Antagonists: niloC Plot: Colin notices something strange about his computer. Suddenly, it shuts off, and Colin is forced to repair it. As soon as he and Nugget reach the repair building, the ground collapses on itself beneath him and magically rebuilds itself! He somehow meets his friends inside the sewers, and so they must work together to escape. As they move through the sewers, it is hinted by a mysterious entity called Script that it is all a vision of what is to come, and the monsters underground are magical (but messed up) dream estimates of what kind of enemies they will soon face. Ragdoll Saga (Season 13) Protagonists: DC Fighters Antagonists: Ragdoll Plot: Having finally created a working travel device out of an old machine to escape fake reality, the heroes find a strange figure sitting inside it. Its name is Ragdoll, and it's main method of decievement is trickery. After returning to real life and resuming the roleplay, a man named Poten is recruited into the team, which is now called the DC Fighters. Unfortunately, Ragdoll also eases himself into the roleplay once they enter. Conquering Minecraftia Saga (Season 14) Protagonists: DC Fighters Antagonists: Gargantron, Lord Conquerer Plot: One gigantic spaceship approaches the face of the planet one day, but not tied to an empire. This ship is property of a lone tyrant called Lord Conquerer, and they aim to destroy the planet. Luckily, the heroes are there to prevent that with their new method of fighting they developed from battling Ragdoll: Energy Attacks. After Conquerer died, Script appeared and revealed Conquerer was a distraction in order for a villain named Gargantron to drain the planet of it's organic resources. He also informed them about a fabled technique he learned called "Imagination Utilization", which has different effects depending on which meteor uses it. Action Year Saga (Season 15/K) Protagonists: DC Fighters Antagonists: Homeworld, Kamran, Sinful, Howletta, Dr. Barbaric, Greely Plot: The group is met by the unknown empire revealed to be called Gem Homeworld from season 9, actually larger than the Grox, looking instead to capture all of the planet's civilization and use them in zoos. This nation formally addresses their old enemies, as if no conflict were between them, but are denied. They promise to send one of their elite warriors, Kamran, but they first give the DC Fighters a year to train. The heroes fight a vast majority of attacking villains to train themselves and briefly ally with Howletta, who is shortly after killed by Sinful. In between commotion, the meteors also have children and train them to fight. Reset Saga (Season 16) Protagonists: DC Fighters Antagonists: Central, Showey, Ragdoll Plot: Kamran is now an ally, but sinister future meteor Central emerges, accompanied by Showey and Ragdoll, with a devious plan that has the potential to destroy time's flow and reset EVERYTHING in their image. Can this disasterous plan be stopped in time? Djinn Saga (Season 17/W) Protagonists: DC Fighters Antagonists: Warp, Red Face Plot: A huge event happens. Everything in DC is reset, including everyone's power. The crew must find a way to get back to the top, but then "Warp" arrives, with sinister intentions. The Imagi Vortex also gradually gets closer, and it is revealed to be created by Dark Maxis, the evil version of Maxis that Warp made. On top of that, Master and Student finally meet again: Dayton and Warp, respectively. Time Skip Saga (Season 18) Protagonists: DC Fighters Antagonists: Robotus, Kirai, Poten, Skara Plot: Mass betrayal is to be seen. The universe is finally safe, for ten years, but then it gets insane. FOUR villains try to take on our heroes, one at a time. Can they cope with this heavy threat? Homeworld Saga (Season 19) Protagonists: DC Fighters Antagonists: Spinel, Nex, Vargas, Homeworld, The Cluster Plot: Ultimately, the DC Fighters' Teleport Device got upgraded into the Timeline Device, which allowed the DC Fighters to traverse timelines! They met younger versions of themselves in an alternate timeline, but of course, this caused some problems. While they were gone, Homeworld came back, and terrorized the world into submission in order to complete their Zoo. Once they came back, the heroes suffered constant attacks from homeworld and the cluster. Only luck would have them out alive. Villainous Saga (Season 20/V) Protagonists: DC Fighters Antagonists: Spore, Buu, Sovereign, Noxious, Grain, Ennard, V.O.L.P.E, Gem Skeleton, Vitae, Lord Conquerer Plot: Season V is known mainly as, well, Season V because of the massive amount of villains. No, really, there were TONS. This season, so many villains appeared that it was a competition between eachother of who was the best. Homeworld wasn't participating (because they were defeated), but Spore joined the fray late and eventually won over all others. After all is said and done, the DC Fighters are left to fight a lethal and lime brain virus. Who are Spore's targets? Farewell Saga (Season 21/F) Protagonists: DC Fighters, God Council Antagonists: Verge, Verge Corp. Plot: Finally, DC ends here. Everything the DC Fighters have done leads up to being drafted into a Multiversal Tournament where death is permanent, only one Universe survives, and a greedy powerhouse called Verge runs it all. Will they find a way to escape the carnivorus chain? Or are they just too weak for enemies outside their Universe's paygrade...? And DC ends there. For more, see Penetrators' Seasons. Category:Planets Category:Meteors Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:DC